Reactionless actuators such as control moment gyroscopes (CMGs) and reaction wheels can apply actuation torques through conservation of angular momentum without external forces acting on the body. Such devices can be used in the field of human assistance to provide support or haptic feedback to the wearer without a body to exert an equal and opposite reaction force/torque. For instance, reactionless actuators can be used for assisting the balance of a person wearing the actuator. Current reactionless actuators are not suitable for human wearability due their size, weight, and/or torque output. Thus, there is a need for a reactionless actuator that produces sufficient torque to assist the balance of a user and is suitable for being worn by the user. Other advantages will become apparent from the provided description.